niflhelrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stamina System
The Stamina System The Stamina System is something that helps introduce a sense of timing within a fight. It is basically a system dependent upon your Stamina portion of the data book, where depending upon the number of what you have could affect how long your character's may last within battle. In example, if two shinobi were in battle and it had been dragging for a bit: #Both character's stats would be decreased given a sort of stress both mental and physical upon the two presumed enemies. #At one point or another, one of the two or both by chance, would give a moment's rest to restore their stats to a certain extent (because let's be real, taking a quick breath or two will not get you all hyped up for something). How this works is dependent upon both your Skill Level and the exact amount of Stamina you have, this isn't to say though that higher levels will be able to last longer. One way to help separate a sort of distinction between ranks and said of points, you can look at the table below to see all 5 sections and generally what numbers linger within them. The Five Sections As noticed, how good your stamina (in this specific case) is dependent upon your given stats. Their are 5 sections: Bad, sub-par, okay, good and great. One could say that if you have bad stamina then you probably won't last as your colleagues, but you probably noticed that by now. There is a general rule as far as it goes with how the character reacts to something. Bad In this case (depending upon the level) Bad is generally very bad for your character and the decay rate is at 2x. Sub-par With sub-par, the decay rate is at 1.5x, not necessarily as bad as Bad but it still is a bit of a hinderance if you range within this area. Okay As perhaps expected with this, okay is the neutral sort and is the average decay rate for the skill level. Good Good is the opposite for Sub-par where the decay rate is actually 0.5x Great Great is as expected, with a decay rate of 0.25x Well, what are the average decay rates (ADR) for each skill level? Novice Decay of points begins around 12 rounds (which would be 10 rounds with 2 fighters, 15 with 3 people and so on) with a starting decrease of .25 points and then from each other round from then on the player's stats (stamina unafflicted) go down at the average of .10 points. To examplify how this would work, say two Genin are sparring against one another and they're on the 6th round. It finally ended, and both all around have 1.25 points at the time being. One Genin has bad stamina, while the other has great. The one with bad Stamina would then have 1.05 whilst the other would have still been around 1.22 (as we round off whenever the numbers drop into the thousandths from the multiplication of the average). This should also keep into mind that Stamina can be a backstabbing pain whenever not used properly. Apprentice: Decay of points begins around 10 rounds, the only difference being is that the decay rate is now .08 points. Journeyman: DR begins around 10 rounds now, with a decay rate average of .06 points, this is the point where after the mark then every round then on counts off that deduced amount. Hero: DR begins at round 8, .04 decay. Legend: DR begins on round 6, DR is now at .02 points.